A motor-vehicle exhaust has exhaust pipes, which must be connected to one another. If the pipe diameters are different, the pipes are inserted into one another and radially bracing pipe clamps are used. If the two pipes have the same diameter, the pipe ends may have flanges, which are screwed axially toward one another with an interposed seal.
It is at least one object of one embodiment of the invention to provide an exhaust system, whose exhaust pipes can be connected more rapidly using few parts. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.